


Payment to the Pallid Knight

by mechanical_bro



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, Gramfrel would never actually do that, Loss of Limbs, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanical_bro/pseuds/mechanical_bro
Summary: О непутёвой разбойнице, решившей побыть Бледным рыцарем — воплощением бога Бераса, смертельном богоподобном Грамфреле Страннике — жреце Бераса, решившем её наказать, и Бледном рыцаре, который берёт свою плату. Всегда.





	Payment to the Pallid Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieutenant_hatshepsut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/gifts).

> Написано на IV lvl летней Фандомной Битвы — 2016 для команды «Fandom Pillars of Eternity 2016».

Волосы Бледного рыцаря в мертвенном свете луны будут казаться серебряными, а красивое лицо её — призрачно сиять во тьме. Глаза уподобятся печальным звёздам, а нарисованное золотой краской берасово колесо на нагруднике, по замыслу, послужит напоминанием о мрачном и неотвратимом исходе.

По крайней мере, на всё это Хеолис надеется, усердно втирая в щёку подозрительную субстанцию: алхимик, торговавший ей, клялся, что если подержать эту зеленую жижу на свету, то в темноте она будет «мерцать, что твои лунные глаза».

— Лучше бы мы пошли в Каэд Нуа, проситься к тамошней госпоже в услужение, — бурчит орлан, сидящий на пне возле Хеолис, задумчиво почёсывая ухо.

— Захлопнись. Мы и так туда идем. Просто чуть... медленнее, чем могли бы.

— Медленнее, говоришь? Да мы вообще сидим на месте! И ты бы лучше не малевалась, а придумала, как рог свой спрятать, утопи тебя Ондра!

— Рога у тебя будут, коль жена изменит, — язвит Хеолис, украдкой глянув в маленькое зеркало на свой лоб с костяным наростом в форме полумесяца. — А своё божественное благословение... повязкой прикрою. Да и вообще, меня как увидят — немедля обосрутся, не до разглядываний будет уже.

— Что-то сомнительно!

— Не зассал бы ты коня-доходягу того, деревенского, отвязать — было бы чуть менее сомнительно, — вздыхает Хеолис. — Собственно, мне-то чего бояться? Ты ж будешь на стрёме стоять и, в случае чего, подсобишь. А вот если не прекратишь сейчас чепуху нести — сделаю тебя своим Привратником.

Последние слова она произносит таким замогильным тоном, что орлан невольно поёживается.

Две ночи подряд им действительно везёт — всё идет по плану Хеолис, и даже лучше: пара одиноких путников, очень кстати оказавшихся набожными, без лишних слов платят «рыцарю» серебром. Полубезумная женщина, завывая и ползая на коленях по грязи, кается в убийстве пусторожденного младенца и оставляет зачарованное золотое кольцо. Заблудившийся в лесу юнец хватается было за оружие, вызывая Бледного рыцаря на поединок, но до дела не доходит: спустя несколько мгновений он, чуть ли не со слезами, отдаёт свой эсток, лепеча что-то о «фамильной ценности, оставшейся в наследство от отца».

А вот на третью ночь приходит беда.

— Ох, ну вы только посмотрите, парни, — плотоядно ухмыляясь, говорит смертельный богоподобный своим спутникам, — какое милое воплощение непростительного богохульства мы тут наблюдаем...

Хеолис делает первую ошибку: застывает как вкопанная, вместо того чтобы опрометью броситься в лес.

— Была бы ты просто заблудшей овцой — разошлись бы полюбовно. Вот только Берас — не бог милосердия, и если он даёт мне выбор — послужить ему или пощадить глупую девку, то... — богоподобный хватает Хеолис за протянутую в ожидании платы руку: не убрать её было второй ошибкой. — Это означает лишь то, что выбора у меня нет.

Закончив фразу, он быстрым движением вынимает из ножен меч и, замахнувшись, перерубает Хеолис предплечье чуть выше кисти.

Резкая, страшная боль ослепляет и оглушает: Хеолис кричит, прижимая к себе истекающий кровью обрубок, ещё несколько мгновений назад бывший её рукой, и падает на колени.

— Будем считать, что это — часть платы, — слышит она голос богоподобного сквозь собственные рыдания. — Но ты заплатишь ещё.

Он толкает её ногой в плечо. Не удержав равновесие, Хеолис валится навзничь, ударившись затылком о придорожный булыжник.

«Что, прямо здесь?», — «А что, предлагаешь на шёлковые простыни её уложить?», — «Грамфрель, давай в лес хотя бы оттащим...» — пока она пытается разобрать слова, доносящиеся словно сквозь толщу воды, кто-то уже хватает её за ноги и начинает волочь в сторону, а в ответ на попытку вывернуться — бьет носком сапога в висок.

Хеолис приходит в сознание от собственного крика и распахивает глаза. Низ живота горит от боли, — ей кажется, будто в лоно раз за разом вгоняют раскалённый железный штырь.

— Заткнись, шлюха, — шипит склонившийся над ней богоподобный и зажимает ей рот ладонью, но она всё равно сдавленно вскрикивает от каждого толчка в своё тело.

Богоподобный облизывает губы, его безглазое лицо искажается, движения становятся рваными и быстрыми, а боль Хеолис — невыносимой. Она слышит протяжный стон и чувствует, как внутри становится ещё горячее...

...и тьма забирает её.

***  
Волосы Бледного рыцаря — словно сама ночь, лицо её — череп, обтянутый кожей, а в зияющих глазницах — не звёзды, а пустота: тёмная и глубокая, пронзительнее любого взгляда. Выложенное адрой берасово колесо на нагруднике — переливающийся зелёными огнями символ Бесконечности, в противоположность полуистлевшему, местами пробитому и погнутому тёмному доспеху.

Бледный рыцарь протягивает вперед руку, указывая на Хеолис костлявым пальцем.

— Ты хотела быть Рыцарем? Притворялась Смертью-в-жизни? — голос её бесстрастен, а слова не нарушают ночной тишины: Хеолис чувствует, как они тяжёлыми камнями падают прямо в душу. — Ты, верно, знаешь, какой я потребую платы?

Рука Бледного рыцаря противоестественно удлиняется — Хеолис, оцепенев от страха, видит, как прикрытые металлическими пластинами кости приближаются к её груди; как острый палец, а затем и вся кисть, погружаются в неё, будто доспех и плоть мягкие, словно сырая земля; как Бледный рыцарь вынимает её сердце, продолжающее биться и исторгать кровь, тёмными струйками стекающую по костям, капающую в дорожную пыль под ногами.

Хеолис не чувствует боли. Она опускает голову и смотрит на окровавленную дыру в груди.

— Я заплатила, заплатила... Заплатила?.. — шепчет она, то ли в ответ Рыцарю, то ли сама задавая ей вопрос.

***  
— Пробегал тут орлан какой-то, по виду — то ли наркоман, то ли съехавший, лепетал невнятно — мол, чтобы мы в кустах хорошо посмотрели. Ну мы и посмотрели.

— И что же?

— И вот что.

Хеолис слышит приглушенные голоса, треск сухих веток, а затем — присвист, чей-то вздох и ругань сквозь зубы.

— Живая?

Чья-то рука ложится ей на шею, проверяя пульс. Она открывает глаза и пытается сфокусировать взгляд на склонившейся фигуре: это женщина, и черты лица её настолько схожи с образом Бледного рыцаря из сна, что Хеолис вздрагивает и пытается отползти в сторону. Вот только тело совсем не слушается, а любое движение отдаётся в нём болью.

— Смотри, Хранитель, тебя уже люди пугаются...

— Не смешно, Хиравиас, — хмурится женщина. Покачав головой, она гладит Хеолис по щеке, стирая сбежавшую к виску слезу. — А дела-то — дерьмовее некуда. Её нужно срочно отвезти в Каэд Нуа — пусть этим займутся дозорные, — а нам предстоит разобраться с тем, кто над ней надругался...

— Да ты шутишь что ли? — удивляется кто-то из окружающих. — Собираешься каждого встречного разбойника допрашивать?

— Если понадобится — да.

— Грамфрель, — шепчет Хеолис почти беззвучно, но женщина, кажется, слышит её, и снова хмурится.

— Что ж. Значит, Грамфрель за это заплатит, — медленно кивает она, выпрямляясь. — Заплатит сполна.


End file.
